The work on pain reduction through hypnosis will continue, in both a laboratory and clinical setting. The theoretical aspects of this work bear largely on the difference between overt pain reported in hypnotic analgesia, commonly far below normal pain levels, and covert pain reported by special techniques of automatic writing and related automatic talking. The covert pain is commonly at a substantially higher level than the overt pain, although usually below full normal pain. The issues raised have been formulated according to a neodissociation theory. Further evidence will be obtained through a study of hypnotic deafness, to parallel the perceptual distortion in hypnotic deafness with that in hypnotic analgesia.